


Legend of Memeheart

by Furretts



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Memes, Tumblr Memes, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furretts/pseuds/Furretts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, in a large thicc forest, there was a group of cats who coincided with one another. They shared territory, prey, and even friendships. It was truly a heartwarming time. Too bad it didn’t last long. The group had fought with one another over how to run things, and eventually had split up into three separate clans. TumblrClan, DeviantArtClan, and RedditClan were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For twitter, u all inspire me 
> 
>  
> 
> note: nothing in here is supposed to be taken to offense. i am part of sj tumblr and also otherkin and any jokes targeted towards those topics are not meant to be hurtful/attacking. antipaw is not supposed to be a likable character
> 
> literally just dont take this seriously.

 

5 cats sat around, staring deep into a small pool of water, waiting.

“I’m bored. Pass the doritos,” A grizzly brown cat who had too much fur on his chest demanded.

“No, Redditstar. We must watch… besides… Yahoostar already ate them all. Fucking predictable.” Deviantstar responded.

“Why did you ruin TumblrClan, Yahoostar.” Davidkarpstar grumbled loud enough for the skinny tom to hear.

“I did what had to be done… both TumblrClan and the doritos.”

The meeting broke out into old cats bickering about the past. Man do these people hold grudges. The fighting ended when a burst of light shot through the pond, and every cat turned their heads to see.

“It is… a prophecy.....” Tumblrstar gazed longingly into the light.

“What is it?” Redditstar inquired.

“Jokes..”

* * *

Memepaw woke up to her brother nudging her side. “Come on! Come on!” He shouted, “I don’t wanna wait any longer!”

“Be quiet, Gunpaw. I’m up.”

Memepaw and Gunpaw had only become apprentices last night, and Gunpaw was eager to start training.

“Pepestar’s going to be mad at us for sleeping in on the first day of training! I don’t wanna be that guy.”

“It’s rare for Pepestar to get mad at apprentices I hear, he’s a very forgiving cat.”

“Really? I heard one time he got so mad the ground started shaking.”

Memepaw rolled her eyes. Gunpaw was always listening to the elders stories. His favorites were the ones told by Oncelercest, Memepaw never listened to them, but how bad could they possibly be she guessed.

Gunpaw lead Memepaw out into the clearing and Memepaw noticed her mentor, Socialjustice, was nowhere to be seen. His son, Antikit, however, was prancing the clearing like he owned it. He noticed the siblings enter and strutted over to them.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the new apprentices. I’ll have you know Pepestar told me I’m going to become one soon, and he said I might be the best warrior in the clan. Does that anger you?”

“No, actually. I’m happy for you! That’s a great thing to be told!” Memepaw sang.

“Shut up! Your cjw (clan justice warrior) language hurts my ego! I must go and offend somebody else now.”

Gunpaw sighed as Antikit walked away, “I came out to have a good time today and I’m already feeling so attacked right now…”

“Cheer up, Gunpaw! We still have to train! The days not over yet!” Memepaw was terrifyingly optimistic.

Memepaw and Gunpaw began to look around for Socialjustice, and Memepaw began thinking of her father. Her father had apparently died in battle on the day they were born. He had been cornered and ambushed right there. They called him Xkitguy, and was the clan saviour. The clan couldn’t function properly without him, it’s a wonder how they get on now. Socialjustice has taken Xkitguy’s rank, but for how much longer can the clan stay together?

They finally found Socialjustice, he had been talking with his mate, the beautiful Otherkin. Memepaw felt bad intruding, but she wanted to begin training as soon as possible.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I really want to begin training now!” Memepaw purred, puffing out her chest to show She Was Pumped And Ready.

Socialjustice gave his mate a final kiss on the head and got up to take Memepaw out training. Gunpaw had left already with his mentor, :3ctail. Memepaw wasn’t sure how to pronounce her name.

Halfway through their training, the two Tumblrclan cats heard muffled voices, ones Memepaw didn’t recognize. Socialjustice swished his tail in front of Memepaw, signaling for her to stay put while he investigated the intruders.

“Shut the fuck up Rainbowtail, Frozen was a good movie.”

“No Wingedwolf, the relationship dynamics between Anna and Elsa were poorly executed, plus Olaf really had no purpose in the movie.”

“You shut up! Olaf is my boyfriend!”

“Can we help you two?” Socialjustice interrupted the conversation. “You smell of DeviantartClan, and I will not stand for intruders on TumblrClan soil.”

“Calm down, SJW, were here on a very important mission.” Wingedwolf announced.

Socialjustice raised an eyebrow “It sure sounds like it.”

“Take us to your clan, we must speak to Pepestar immediately. Anthrostar sent us.”

“I can give a message.”

Rainbowtail rolled her eyes, “Whatever! You crooks never trust us!”

“Crooks?”

“Originalcharacter has been stolen! We know you took her!” Wingedwolf burst out.

“Why would we take anything from your badly put together clan? Especially an entire cat, that’s ridiculous.”

“Shut up! TumblrClan is always stealing from us!”

“Uh? Source?” Memepaw intruded.

“Ask anyone! We smell Tumblr trash on our land all the time!” Rainbowtail lashed out at Memepaw, but Wingedtail stood in between to make sure no blood is shed.

“Just give Pepestar the message that we want our deputy back, and no thief is going to get away with this!” Wingedwolf and Rainbowtail pounced away back over the border.

 

“Originalcharacter… has been stolen.” Pepestar announced. The clan gasped, who would kidnap a clan deputy? Pepestar continued, “Since we don’t have the DeviantartClan deputy, and they certainly don’t, there’s only one possible place she could be.”

The clan broke into whispers and mutters. No cat ever goes to RedditClan, or even near the border. Their territory lies beyond Thunderpath, which no cat ever likes to cross.

“What do you suggest we do?” the TumblrClan deputy, Kinkshame questioned from beneath the high rock. “We can’t just break into their territory and fight. This is DeviantartClan’s problem. not ours.”

“While that is true, we all must still stick together. I ask for a meeting with Anthrostar to discuss the course of action we will take, and clear up and rumors they might have about us. We may be separate clans, but we are one forest.”

Memepaw teared up a bit, our leader is so wise she thought.

That night Memepaw laid in her nest wide awake. Gunpaw had passed out the minute he hit the ground, but Memepaw had trouble sleeping. She knew nothing about the other clans and what they were like. Are they really as nasty as the two she met today? No… not all cats are like that. She knew that. And she was going to make sure they knew that too. 


	2. Chapter 2

a moon has passed since word of originalcharacter’s disappearance had spread throughout the forest. pepestar and anthrostar had visited redditclan, and they denied having anything to do with the theft. many cats had given up on the search, believing that maybe originalcharacter had died in some tragic incident or whatever.

there was a full moon tonight, which meant there would be a clan discourse held at dusk at furrytrees. memepaw was excited to go as a new apprentice, it would be her first gathering ever.

“why is this writing so much lazier than the first chapter?” memepaw asked her brother, gunpaw. who was voring down a mouse next to her.

“i dont know, i guess the first chapter was written well in order to attract an audience, but theres no point in fancying everything else up. op is clever.” he shrugged.

it was almost time to leave for the discourse, and pepestar was deciding on who to take with him. he obviously had to bring his noble deputy, kinkshame, and uwuheart the medicine cat.

“we need warriors to stay and defend the camp, especially since there is high tension and suspicion since the disappearance of the deviantartclan deputy. superwholocktail, doxxfur, and animetiddy shall stay and guard camp. everyone else will come with me.”

“can i go?” antikit squealed in excitement, but was hushed by his mother.

“you know you’re only a kit, kits cant participate in a discourse” the queen purred

“but those two clan justice puppets get to go?”

“theyre apprentices, and you will be soon i promise i love u uwu” otherkin licked the top of her sons head.

memepaw took this opportunity to tease the younger and padded over to him with a proud face.

“dont worry ill tell you _all about_ the discourse when i get back. i cant _wait_ to go and meet all the other clans, its so _exciting_ , isnt it, gunpaw?”

“why _yes_ memepaw,” gunpaw purred, joining the taunts “its _very exciting_. im sure we’ll be _very_ well respected as new apprentices of tumblrclan and not tiny little kits anymore!”

 _ **“shut up you starkit prophecy wannabes!”**_ antikit flicked his tail in annoyance and trotted off back into the nursery. for a kit, he sure talked a lot.

finally it was time to head out for the discourse. uwuheart had given memepaw and gunpaw some herbs to help them travel easier, but memepaw didn’t understand what eating a leaf would accomplish.

the hike to furrytrees wasn’t that long, and :3ctail and striken up conversation with the two apprentices along the way. memepaw still felt bad that she didn’t know how to pronounce the warriors name,

when they entered the small clearing, they noticed deviantartclan had already taken their places and were the first to arrive as usual.

“redditclan is the last to arrive i guess, fucking predictable” anthrostar grumbled

memepaw watched as uwuheart left to sit with another cat on the other side of the clearing,

“thats emofurry hes the medicine cat of deviantartclan. he and uwuheart are pretty close, medicine cats usually are.”

memepaw nodded in understanding, being a medicine cat seemed like a really nice position. youre well respected, you look after the clan, usually fan favorite… but you can’t have a mate as a medicine cat, and thats a problem for memepaw. memepaw wants 5,000 girlfriends.

pepestar and anthrostar were talking together below a big ass rock. it was a really big rock. it was kind of sexy.

finally after what felt like a century, redditclan finally arrived. they were led by a large well fed black cat. his fur was very matted, and it looked like he hadn’t cleaned himself in moons.

“well fedorastar its about time” anthrostar said in annoyance. she was always a very impatient person.

“we had clan matters to attend to, please forgive us.”

“its quite alright, fedorastar.” pepestar purred, shooting a glance at anthrostar before she could object, “remember this is a peaceful discourse. we do not want to upset myspaceclan…”

memepaw noticed a few apprentices sitting around together. she slowly inched up to the group and sat down.

“oh, hi!” a small white cat purred, “im donotstealpaw! well… i used to be corepaw, but after our deputy went missing my parents were so afraid of someone stealing me, too! so they renamed me, making sure no one would steal me.”

memepaw nodded, but didn’t really understand what this cat was talking about. another cat with her butted in, he was a scrawny brown tabby tom with whiskers longer than his body.

“im meninistpaw, im the future of redditclan” he purred proudly. “this is my sister pegapaw, shes one of the only female cats in redditclan.”

memepaw looked around at all the redditclan cats confusingly, “if shes the only female, how did your clan...you know…” she looked around at the mass number of redditclan cats again, “you know…. how did….” meninistpaw looked at her confused, not understanding what she was asking. “you know what nevermind” memepaw figured it was best if she didnt know the answer.

“anyway” donotstealpaw interrupted, “who are you? you _must_ be a new apprentice!”

“im memepaw, my brother gunpaw isn’t here right now, he’s probably with :3ctail right now.”

“how did you just say that name?”

“what? :3ctail?”

donotstealpaw and meninistpaw gave her concerning looks.

“you know what….”memepaw admitted, “im not really sure”

there was a call from pepestar silencing the groups of cats below, it was time to begin the discourse.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahh yes, I hope theres some good discourse tonight,” meninistpaw rubbed his furry little paws together. pegapaw nudged him a bit, “dont get involved, itll be embarrassing.” she scoffed.

gunpaw came over and sat with the apprentices, avoiding eye contact with the ones from the other clans and sat uncomfortably close to memepaw.

“hey, ever hear of personal space?” memepaw said uncomfortably.

“sorry, theres just a lot of cats here, its kinda overwhelming”

the discourse started with redditclan first. fedorastar stood proudly on the rock and called for attention. he was a very large black cat, with matted fur and crooked whiskers. “him big…” memepaw whispered in amazement to herself.

he bowed his head to the crowd, “m’clan cats…” he started “redditclan is doing very well. our territory has plenty of prey and our apprentices are doing well in their training. however, it is come to my attention that some of you are quite...offended at our tactics. but i can assure you we would never go as low as to kidnapping a clans deputy, and we would be more than happy to accompany tumblrclan and deviantartclan in the search.”

“thats good to hear fedorastar,” anthrostar meowed, a bit monotone. “deviantartclan needs all the help it can get. our clan has broke out into chaos after originalcharacter’s disappearance, but until our beloved deputy can be found, i am appointing rainbowtail to take her place.” there were several meows of approval from the crowd. “as for hunting, there are plenty fish in the river for us. new leaf is off to a very good start.”

it was tumblrclan’s turn out, memepaws heart was racing so fast it could catch a rabbit. “im glad to hear my fellow clans are doing alright. sadly, prey is scarce in our territory, most mice are still waiting for it to get warmer, but im sure once new leaf truly begins we will have plenty to eat. tumblrclan has also offered to help in the search for the deviantartclan deputy. lastly, i would like to welcome tumblrclans two newest apprentices, memepaw and gunpaw. i have high expectations for these two.” pepestar purred.

memepaw and gunpaw sat up proudly as many cats, most of who they didnt even know, purred in approval and welcomed the two new apprentices.

“i remember when i first became an apprentice” meninistpaw purred, trying to make it about him once again. “the cats at the gathering gave a way louder approval for me. i guess they just saw how important i am to the future of the forest.”

“they were being loud over me, foxdung”

“pegapaw!” a redditclan warrior hissed from next to her, “do not use the f word at a civilized discourse!” pegapaw turned more pink then she already was in embarrassment. “sorry friendzone.”

 

the discourse was over, and the clans began to head back to their designated camps. memepaw said goodbye to her new friends and an to catch up with tumblrclan.

“how was your first gathering?” socialjustice ran up to memepaw.

“exciting! there were so many cats! and i also made some new friends”

“don’t get too close with them, they could be your opponent on the battlefield some day.” socialjustice warned.

memepaw and completely forgotten about the rivalries between the clans...they had all seemed so friendly and close at the gathering… its strange to think she could be fighting to the death against donotstealpaw some day. “why fight…” she said sadly.

“because.” socialjustice answered.

“it cant be helped…” :3ctail added.

“i...i do not understand!” memepaw wailed. running ahead of the two warriors back to camp.

 

that night, once again memepaw laid in her nest and questioned the meaning of life. “what is my life…” she repeated several times looking at the ground. why did the clans fight? why couldnt they all just get along? why did we need clans? who thought this was a good idea seriously.

gunpaw intruded her thoughts by running into the apprentices den, “HHHHHEY” he yelled as if he was in a youtube poop. memepaw jumped out of her nest. “what is it?” she grumbled. “pepestar wants to talk to you!!” pepestar? what could he want?

memepaw padded quietly across the clearing to the leaders den, where pepestar was waiting for her. kinkshame close by him.

“you wanted to see me?”

“yes. sit down please.” pepestar prodded, “as you know, tumblrclan has agreed to help deviantartclan find their missing deputy. im sending out a small group to meet up with deviantartclan and redditclan at furrytrees… memepaw…. i want you to be part of that group and solve this mystery…”

memepaw couldnt believe what she was hearing. she was only an APPRENTICE why tf is pepestar sending her to do this? could she really handle it?

“i trust you to make the right choices, memepaw. this is a hard task, but i believe that you can do it.”

“what about gunpaw?” memepaw asked sadly.

“gunpaw will stay here and continue his training. focus on the task ahead, memepaw. this is a very important decision. you do not have to go, im giving you the option..”

memepaw had a hard time making a decision. if she left, she could go on an amazing journey with strong warriors and learn a lot… but she wouldn’t get to see gunpaw for who knows how long…

“can i give you an answer tomorrow?” she asked pepestar

“first thing,” he nodded, “i trust you to make the right choice.”

memepaw nodded at the leader and returned back to the apprentices den and to her nest. what was she going to do?

 

INTERACTIVE STORY TIME

what should memepaw do

  1. help find originalcharacter

  2. stay at camp

  3. muder pepestar and become leader, stopping all fighting and bad discourse, ascending to a higher plane of existence and eventually becoming god




  
make a choice and dont fuck up


	4. Chapter 4

The people have spoken. 3 it is.

 

memepaw had returned to her nest, and glances across the clearing to see kinkshame retreating the leaders den, and pepestar going to sleep. her stomach lurched thinking about the journey. sure it would be exciting to go, but how could she leave behind gunpaw?

no… more…. memepaw couldn’t do this. why couldn’t the clans get along all the time like at the gathering? if they had all been working together to begin with, maybe originalcharacter wouldnt have been stolen.

memepaw had made up her mind. things had to change. and she would change them. she walked out into the clearing amd began shouting at the sky. “fuck you myspaceclan! fuck you yahoostar! look what you have done to these cats!” she dug her claws into the dirt, a single anime tear rolled down her face.

memepaws face became serious, her eyes began to glow, “i will get rid of those causing the problem...and i will become god of the new world.”

memepaw ran into pepestars den, and saw the sleeping leader. he was makin the :3 face while sleepingbecause hes a cat. he looked cute. too cute… memepaw had to get rid of him to become leader.

“is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? come let me clutch thee” memepaw quoted before killing pepestar. his blood stained the nest. memepaw had realized what she had just done “memepaw will sleep no more” she shouted before running into the clearing, bumping into gunpaw.

“what have you done?” her brother gasped looking at his sisters blood stained paws.

“i have killed pepe. we need….new memes!” memepaw shouted, as her pelt began to glow. gunpaw gasped in shock and stared at his heavenly sister.

davidkarpstar ascended from the heavens. “memepaw, you have committed an unforgivable act. but you did it with good intentions. we can grant your wish memepaw. or should we say memeheart. come, join us. become our god. stop the tensions between the clans. thisis your destiny.”

“memeheart no!” gunpaw cried digging his claws into the earth “you mean so much to be you cant do this. if you do no one will remember you. youll become a supernatural entity”

“it ok gunpaw,... rabu” memeheart smiled. she grew two large angle wings. she gave a final comforting nudge on the head of her brother. “i will……..end suffering!” she shouted. there was a bright light, followed by gunpaw screaming.

 

the clans no longer fought against each other. they worked together to fight against the badgers that threatened them. no one remembers memeheart, except for her loyal brother.

gunclaw ran through the forest, he could feel his adrenaline. several other warriors followed behind, they were chasing a band of foxes that had tried stealing away several kits. he lept onto one, pinning it to the ground.

_as i fight….she watch me… so i pray…. never to forget….. that being a warrior cat was suffering…_

 

  
memepaw woke up in cold sweat. her eyes were crusty and every joint in her body was numb. what a weird dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so fucin tired

“pepestar, after a vivid and unexplainable dream i had last night,  i have decided to go on the journey to find originalcharacter”

“im so glad. this mission is Vrery FUCING important i trust you with my life”

“thenks mather:” gunpaw meowed, i meant memepaw im too god damn tired for this but yall were asking where the next chapter was so here. ehre youf fucking go. 

memepaw went to the medicine cats den to get sum dank w33d before the journey, she needed a lot of herbs to last. uwuheart was ggiving hervs to doxxfur, :3ctail and socialjustice, who would be joining the expedition.

“remember to eat these before you go , also heres some moss 2 bring with u so u can stay hydrated !! uwuwu” 

“thank u uwuwheart, youre my angle” doxxfur purred.

“hey ny’all!!!!! guess who doesnt have any thumbs and gets 2 go with you guys!!!!!!”

“is it gunpaw??” :3ctail gasped, “i hope its gunpaw!”

“B*nch its me!” memepaw shouted, stickign her tail up high in the air.

“this is going to be so fun!” :3ctail giggled, “itll be like a super long sleep over!”

“we sleep in the same god damn den every night, :3ctail. every night is a god damn sleepovr” socialjustice groaned, did he rly have 2 go ….why did he have to be so god damn sexy. like sexy 2 other cats, not to me. im not attracted to cats.

memepaw couldnt waitt to leave, she hoped that maybe at the end of this she could become a warrior!!!1 that or die. 

“when are we leavin??” memepaw said exidcdetely 

“you have to get some herbs from uweheart before we go” socialjustice reminded 

“shit boi u right!!!!! uwuheart, just fuck me up” uwuwuwuwuuwheart gave memepaw tons of herbs to drug her up for the journey, she was psyched. 

while heading out into the clearning to join her new squad, memepaw bumped into the lil fagdet antikit

“well look who it is!!!!” antikit sneered, “i bet u think youre real special gettin 2 go out on this journey!!! well ill have you know, that i was the one pepestar REALLY wanted to send”

“haha well u cant go bc ure just a widdle baby!!!!!” memepaw laughed in his face, finally having something to rub in his face.

“hey!!! i may be a widdle baby. but im a SEXY widdle baby!” antikit said proudly “btw, by the time you get back ill be finishing up my apprentice training, and youll still have several moons of training to go!!”

“listen up cumslut” memepaw got v close to antikit, this kit was really started 2 get on her NERVES! “when i get back, pepestar will be so pleased with my success ill be made LEADER on the spot!”

“whatever” antikit flicked his tail and walked away, in his mind he is satisifed bc he got memepaw riled up..he offended her...just according to keikaku (authors note: keikaku means plan).

memepaw herd a whale coming towards her. no not a whale, i meant wail. there are no whales in the forest. this is warrior cats not warrior whales.

“is it true youre leaving????” gunpaw cried

“its tru i can confirm this”

“why??!?”

“pepestar asked me...im sorry onii-chan…. i have to go...its my destiny”

“is it...really?” gunpaws eyes grew wide

“lmao no im just really fucking cool” 

“oh. swag. anyway im going to miss u…” gunpaw cried a single anime tear

“dont worry! ill always be here, besides thisll be quick! ill be back and well be warriors before u know it!” 

“oh boy i sure hope so!!” gunpaw shouted with excitment, “im gonna train extra hard 2 be a warrior and be as cool as you!”

“nice! gotta go now, bye!” gunpaw waved at memepaw as she trotted off 2 join the others leaving, m not sure how he waves tho bc hes a cat. with his tail maybe/?? idk

“ready to go?” socialjustice asked memepaw, he chest puffing out ,”its going to be a long walk to furrytrees, then even longer from there to find originalcharacter.”

“b*nch i was born ready!” memepaw put up her little cat fists to show She Was Ready.

socialjustice turned to the rest of the cats with him “its going to be long like i said, we need to promise to succ each other the entire way.”

“succ? memepaw asked

“support, uplift, care for, and comfort each other. you should know this, memepaw. Succing your clanmates is the first law of the warrior code”

“oh yeah,”

“now, lets go!” socialjustice called. he doccfur and >:3ctail run out, and memepaw gallopped happily behind them


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a journey to see what goes in other clans while memepaw is away  
> part 1 of 2 of this discovery
> 
> introducing new clan, youtubeclan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to die

And so, Memepaw and the rest of her clanmates left on their mission… which I bet is probably really exciting but were not going to worry about them right now. Let’s see what the other clans are up to…

Back in TumblrClan camp, Otherkin was feeling very refreshed after her mate, Socialjustice, gave her a good succ before he left. He gave her good support, uplifting, comfort, and care just like a good mate should. The beautiful sexe she-cat took a vole from the fresh-kill pile and left to eat by herself in the shade. She sat down next to some new sprouted plants next to the medicine cats den, nd they were so beautiful she almost cried.  
Otherkin was enjoying her time alone until her son, Antikit trotted in.   
“Good evening, antikit. How is your training coming along?” she purred  
“I’m not training yet, mom...god. I just turned 6 moons, im going to be starting training soon.”  
“I knew that, i figured you would have been training with your father, though. Hes a very strong warrior.”  
“Yeah...a social JUSTICE warrior… hes ruining this clan.. Hes making us too soft!”  
“I’m sorry you feel that way, antikit. Sit down with me and the plants, we’ll change your views.”  
Antikit hissed, “oh my god, MOM. theyre PLANTS!!! They dont have feelings!!!”  
“Dont listen to him!” otherkin gasped as she faced the plants, “how dare you speak to my family like that.”  
"Mom youre not a fucking plant!!!" antipaw screame at his own mother, who cried starry tears as she wished for the comfort of her mate.  
“Im being bullied by my own son!!”  
“Did someone say theyre being bullied?!?” An orange furred warrior leapt into the scene.  
“Who are you?” Otherkin gasped, she had never seen this warrior before.   
“I’m Coolcat, a new tumblrclan warrior. Im here to protect the kits!”  
“Oh god, another sjw. Im out of here” and with that, antikit cartwheeled away.  
Otherkin sat up and watched her son do some sick ass cartwheels. Damn he was so fucking cool. Coolcat stood confidently with his chest puffed out.  
“Good evening, otherkin. I see youve met tumblrclans newest addition” pepestar trotted over, referring to coolcat.  
“Where did he come from?”   
“He apparently was a rogue, ever since he was kicked out of his other clan, Youtubeclan. Another warrior, Copyright, had removed him from several patrols before kicking him out completely.”   
“Thats terrible!” otherkin gasped, “well, theres always room for him here. However, ive never heard of this youtubeclan before?”  
“Its for the best” pepestar looked away, a single anime tear rolling down his eye. He very vividly remembers an encounter he once had with their ruthless leader, Pewdiepiestar. His followers would go to extreme measures for him… but theyll worry about him another time. Pepestar wondered how he was doing. 

Meanwhile in youtubeclan

“Now that coolcat is gone, how will we make memes now?” a small blue furred cat asked a large crowd of stressed clanmates.  
“Copyright is ruining this clan! I keep getting removed from patrols too! What if im next, itll be the end of my laifu...” Another brown tabby tom shouted.  
“Calm down, Kubzscout…… its not the end yet. Copyright, what do you have to saw for yourself?” a large tom cat with a terrible beard spoke out.  
“I’m sorry, Pewdiepiestar. I’ve only been following orders to remove any problematic warriors. Coolcat was simply causing too much drama, it had to be done.”  
“This is understandable,” a black furred tom cat with a red stripe down his back replied, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about but he really didnt, “Theres too much drama nowadays, youtubeclan has changed.”  
There were several meows of agreement throughout the crowd.  
“We’ll continue this meeting later once weve all calmed down, bros.” pewdiepiestar concluded. “Brofist” the leader lifted up his paw in a fist bump pose, and the rest of the warriors below did the same, repeating “brofist” after him. They always ended a clan meeting with a joint brofist. Or… bropaw i guess.   
“Finally, now i can go back to my nap”   
“Redsun, you’re so lazy.”   
“What can i say, im a cat who loves to snooze.”  
The warriors all retreated to their den to catch some sleep, except for Kubzscout who would stay awake awaiting the new build yanderedev would post, it was a full moon after all.  
Copyright stood sinisterly at the camp entrance, watching pewdiepiestar and markimeow step down and retreat to the leaders den to discuss new clan tactics most likely.   
“Ill make sure nobody ever remembers that orange bully-stopping menace ever again…..along with the rest of youtubeclan. This clan is falling apart with or without me, i can promise that..” copyright hissed to nobody. What a fucking loser talking to himself, get a life copyright.


End file.
